<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Was it Worth it? by tortois</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395505">Was it Worth it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortois/pseuds/tortois'>tortois</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>enough ML salt to cause hypertension [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, No Lila Rossi Redemption, Petty Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, class salt, idk if marinette's ooc but i just wanted her to express her hurt since it won't happen in canon, let marinette be petty 2k20, marinette gets to go off as she should, ml salt, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortois/pseuds/tortois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's been bullied by most of her classmates for months, and has only been hanging on due to her remaining friends and her girlfriend, Kagami. On the day before she's set to transfer out of her class, her classmates come to her with demands for new clothes for an upcoming dance. Marinette snaps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>enough ML salt to cause hypertension [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1535</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Was it Worth it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I realized that between this and my last fic, half of each one is just Marinette reflecting on how she's been bullied, because I like to cover as many bases as I can. In future salt fics (because I know I'll make more), I'll cut down on that, but I didn't want to take it out of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette woke up on time for school for the first time in a while, motivated by the fact that she was going to be transferred into Ms. Mendeliev’s class the next day. After a few months of trying to hold out in Ms. Bustier’s class, she admitted that the escalating amount of bullying she was receiving was too much. Her parents wanted her to switch schools, but Marinette knew she’d miss her friends at Françoise Dupont too much. Besides, she began making friends in Ms. Mendeliev’s class a few weeks after the bullying started, and Rose, Juleka, Adrien, Nathaniel, and even Chloe believed her and kept her sane. </p><p>When Lila first transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont, she wove tall tales of celebrities and travel that the class believed. After all, with Rose knowing Prince Ali and Chloe being the mayor of Paris’ daughter, it wasn’t as farfetched as others may have claimed. But then, she got Marinette expelled. Marinette watched as her friends were hesitant on who to believe, as they didn’t think that Marinette was the type of person to steal a necklace or cheat on a test. But when Lila claimed that Marinette pushed her down the stairs because she was jealous of Adrien, that’s when some of her friends were more hesitant to believe her. They knew how obsessive her crush was on Adrien, but Marinette couldn’t believe that they would think she’d resort to physical violence over that. Even when she would get jealous, she would put those feelings aside for the sake of helping Adrien! After all, she helped Adrien and Kagami on a double date when Adrien asked for help, and she thought her friends knew that. It was at that moment that her so-called ‘friends’ started to distance from her and fully believe anything Lila said. Adrien knew the truth, but insisted on taking the high road, to which Marinette reluctantly agreed. </p><p>At first, Lila started to isolate Marinette. Marinette felt the effects immediately, especially when Alya would no longer talk to her unless it was to berate her over what little thing Lila said Marinette had done. Nino would try to talk to her, but after crocodile tears from Lila followed by chastising from Alya, he eventually stopped as well. The combined efforts of most of the class got Marinette to step down as class president while Lila and Alya took over as deputy and president respectively. From then on they excluded her from class activities. Adrien saw how this affected Marinette and was doubting his own advice, but due to how he was conditioned by his dad, said nothing other than occasionally staring pityingly at her. Juleka, Rose, and Nathaniel however were her only classmates to remain by her side, refusing to do activities where Marinette wasn’t invited. They knew that she wouldn’t do anything Lila claimed. Rose also checked with Prince Ali to see if he knew of a Lila Rossi, to which he said he didn’t. Without them and Tikki, Marinette wasn’t sure how else she would’ve made it through school every day. </p><p>When Lila saw that isolating her didn’t make her miserable enough, she got the class to start bullying her. When Lila got the class to isolate her, she told her classmates how unwelcome Marinette made her feel. That clearly wasn’t enough, as Marinette still seemed to have friends. So, she told her sheep that Marinette pushed her when no one was looking. Threatened her. Cyber-bullied her. Lila took delight in the fact that Alya, Kim, and Alix were mad enough to do anything to defend her. Marinette’s remaining friends stepped up to defend her, as well as Chloe, who had been silent the whole time. However, those on Lila’s side were quick to say that they were just defending a bully and refused to listen further. The rest of the day at school, Marinette got tripped up a lot by Lila, while her followers laughed or smirked. Marinette would get shoved as some of her followers passed her. On the way back to class after lunch, Marinette got tripped down a couple of stairs before she caught herself. Lila entered class, smirking, before turning to Alya, saying that Marinette had tripped her instead. Juleka, Rose, and Nathaniel overheard this and were worriedly waiting for her to return. </p><p>Marinette didn’t return to class, as everything the class had been doing to her caught up. She stayed on the steps, buried her face in her knees, and just broke down. Then, she heard someone asking if she was okay. Marinette lifted her head to see who was speaking and saw Kagami. She hadn’t spoken to the girl in a while, so she was surprised. The noirette quickly explained what happened, to which Kagami was furious. Marinette explained that while she had people who believed her, she couldn’t believe that her so-called best friend would allow her to be bullied like this. She couldn’t believe that her ‘friends’ believed she would bully Lila over a boy. A boy who she barely had a crush on anymore! </p><p>From then on, Kagami became a part of Marinette’s small circle of close friends. Even Chloe had. After she stood up for Marinette in class, she apologized and promised to try to be better. Marinette forgave her but said she would have to prove she was being a better person, as years of bullying were hard to make up for.  Eventually, Marinette was able to trust her more, as well as Juleka, Rose, and Nathaniel. Kagami had asked Adrien in a fit of annoyance why he hadn’t done anything if he had known the truth. Adrien gave the same reasons he gave Marinette, to which everyone else explained how that wasn’t the right move. Although they were a bit put off, they understood just how sheltered Adrien was, and got how he couldn’t do much or he’d risk getting pulled out of school. It was then that Kagami suggested that they transfer to her class, as Ms. Mendeliev is no-nonsense, which they need. Everyone agreed, and Marinette was happy to have a way out that doesn’t include having to switch schools and leaving her current friends. </p><p>After getting the necessary forms, they had to wait a few weeks for them to be processed. Ms. Mendeliev was surprised that six people wanted to transfer into her class, but upon hearing the reason, she agreed it was necessary. She tried to talk to Ms. Bustier as well about how she’s handling her class’s problems, but Ms. Bustier firmly believed she was doing the right thing, as Lila couldn’t control her lies.  As the weeks went by, Marinette grew closer and closer to Kagami, and they started dating. They found it amusing how they both used to pursue Adrien, while he was over the moon at two of his best friends dating. </p><p>When they heard that the forms had been processed and they were set to transfer, they had been elated. They were due to transfer the day before winter break to get a feel for how their new class would be before the new semester. So, as Marinette bounded down the stairs, she felt her excitement mounting. She was grateful for how supportive her parents were and how much they trusted her during this whole ordeal. </p><p>Marinette’s parents were waiting for her in the kitchen as she entered. </p><p>“Hi sweetie, are you ready for your last day of school with *that* class?” her mom asked as Marinette greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Yes maman, I’m just glad it’s finally happening.”</p><p>“I’m just glad you were finally able to tell us what was happening in your class. Now take these pastries for you and your friends and get to school,” her father chimed in, while handing her a paper bag and hugging her. </p><p>“Thank you, see you after school!” called Marinette, as she ran out with the door swinging shut behind her. </p><p>When she got to school, she spotted Kagami waiting for her at the door as usual. Having a few minutes to spare before class started, Marinette offered her a pastry as they headed up the steps to head to their respective classes. </p><p>“I’ll see you at lunch, and thank you for the croissant,” Kagami said, as pulled Marinette in for a quick kiss before they went their separate ways. </p><p>As Marinette sat in her usual seat at the back, beside Nathaniel, and offered him, and her other friends a pastry and took one for herself and put the rest in her purse for Tikki. Alya and Lila noticed this, and Alya was quick to comment on it. </p><p>“Really, Marinette? You bully Lila for months, refusing to acknowledge or apologize, and now, you’re bringing pastries to class for the first time in weeks and you won’t even share with everyone else? Even if it wouldn’t have made up for what you put Lila through, it would’ve been a nice way to start to apologize. Do you not even care?”</p><p>Marinette noticed Chloe rolling her eyes as the rest of the class glared at her minus Adrien, who just looked trapped sitting next to Lila. He was also set to transfer to Mendeliev’s class the next day, only under the guise that he learns more when he has her as a teacher compared to Ms. Bustier. He was surprised when his father agreed, rather than pulling him out of school, but at school he still has to play the part of Lila’s friend, so she doesn’t report to his father. Lila didn’t know of Adrien’s plan to switch classes, so he figured this was the last day he’d be subjected to this torment in class. </p><p>As Marinette was going to respond, Ms. Bustier walked in, silencing the class immediately despite glares being passed between both sides of the class. </p><p>“Now class, before we get started today, I want to go over this announcement. The student council decided on the theme for the dance taking place after the winter break. The theme is Winter Wonderland!” Ms. Bustier smiled as most of the class broke out into excited whispers as they imagined the dance. </p><p>Marinette noticed Alya and Lila whispering amongst themselves with Alya occasionally looking over at her, but she chose to ignore it. Based on Alya’s earlier outburst, she had a feeling about what it was. </p><p>She put it out of her mind until lunch, where she was sitting surrounded by her girlfriend, Juleka, Chloe, Rose, Aurore, Nathaniel, and Marc. They were excitedly discussing the upcoming dance as well as the class transfer happening tomorrow. Marinette had become close with Aurore and Marc after they heard that she and her other friends were transferring into their class. </p><p>“Look out Marinette, I see Lie-la and her head sheep coming,” Chloe warned. </p><p>Everyone else at the table turned to see Alya, and Lila come over while the rest of the class stayed at their table, watching them. </p><p>“So, Marinette, you know about the dance coming up after the break? Lila and I figure this is the perfect time to start to make up for everything you’ve done to Lila. We’ve decided that you should make our outfits over the break. After all, you’ve designed the class’s dance outfits in the past, right? So this would be a great way to show Lila that you want to be her friend and get over your jealousy with Adrien.”</p><p>As Marinette heard Alya’s speech, her mouth dropped open, not believing what she was hearing. Her friends also couldn’t believe it, as they either glared or stared in shock, not believing they had the nerve to, not even ask, but TELL Marinette to design and create outfits for HER bullies, and for free! </p><p>This was the final straw for Marinette. After she stopped trying to convince her ex-friends Lila was lying, she’s kept her head down, trying to get through the days, not even interacting with them unless they interacted with her first. And finally, as she was nearing the end of being in a class full of bullies, a class where most of them haven’t appreciated what she had done for them in the past and always expected her to bend over backwards to do their requests and demands, they make another demand? No. Marinette was putting her foot down, and she knew she had the support of those sitting at her table, and Adrien as well. </p><p>Staying seated at her table while Kagami squeezed her hand in support, Marinette launched into an angry tirade, with weeks of hurt feelings coming out. </p><p>“Are you kidding me? No, seriously. You ignore me for months, choosing to not talk to me because I’m a so-called bully. Supposedly, I’ve only bullied Lila, and only when no one else was around to see it. I’ve physically hurt her? Name one time she had a bruise or scratch to show for it. All she’s been doing is claiming her arm or leg has been hurt while limping, with nothing else to show for it. Not once has she gone to the nurse to get help for her supposed ‘injuries’. Also, you all know that I used to be bullied by Chloe for YEARS and not once have I done anything violent against her, and no one has stood up for me despite the constant visible proof of her bullying me. </p><p>Not only that, but you claim I’m jealous because she knows so many celebrities and has such an amazing life compared to me? Newsflash: I know a few celebrities myself, such as Jagged Stone, when I designed his album cover and sunglasses. In fact, Alya, you know he calls me his honourary niece. I, unlike Lila, don’t feel the need to mention every person I know and every accomplishment I’ve made because I don’t want who I know to define me. I don’t want to be used for connections. </p><p>Lila claimed Jagged wrote a song about her when she saved his cat? If you had done a simple search on the Internet, I’d bet that the only ‘proof’ that would come up is your blog. You tell me that a good reporter checks their sources, so why have you been taking Lila’s word as fact without checking, and then tell me that I’m wrong without checking? Even Max hasn’t checked, and he has Markov with him to check how factual Lila’s claims are quickly. </p><p>I bet none of you wanted to check because you want to use Lila like you used to use me. But the only difference this time is that you actually do things for Lila, because she fakes her injuries or breaks out her crocodile tears. She doesn’t actually do anything for you. You only stick with her because she’s promised you meetings with people she doesn’t know, and after months of waiting, you’re still holding onto a thin thread of hope that they’ll happen. </p><p>I’ve done so many things for you guys. I’ve brought in free treats on many occasions, and when you come to my parents’ shop, they give you free pastries as well. I’ve babysat your siblings while some of you go on dates without earning a single cent, and without your parents’ knowledge. And, like you’ve just mentioned, I’ve designed and created clothes for you. Many times. For free too, when I’ve been told by Gabriel Agreste and the Style Queen herself that my designs can be sold for prices in the thousands, and even that may be low. I’ve put up with all of your design requests because I thought you guys were my friends, and I enjoyed doing it, even though it exhausted me, and I pulled all-nighters to get a whole class’s worth of outfits done in times for dances. However, my true friends showed me that I don’t have to do everything to please everyone while they do barely anything in return. </p><p>Since you were so busy not caring about anything going on in my life, you’d know that I set up commissions on my website, and if you want anything, you can pay there. But I’m no longer going to sit down and let you keep bullying me, since I know I’ve done nothing to deserve it. So after today, don’t talk to me if you see me. If you actually realize you’ve done something wrong and want to apologize, don’t, because I won’t be accepting it anytime soon. I’m switching classes and my parents are going to take my case to the school board since this school is inept at handling actual bullies. I hope that the way you’ve treated me since you thought I was a bully was worth it. That destroying my belongings on occasion, tripping and shoving me, and ostracizing me would’ve made me, a supposed bully, a better person. Because bullying a bully would all of a sudden cause them to reform. </p><p>I hope it’s all been worth it.”</p><p>At the end of Marinette’s long speech, Alya and Lila were just gaping at her, as the cafeteria got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. </p><p>Marinette breathed deeply and felt glad that she finally got it all off her chest. She looked back at her friends, and feeling bolstered by their encouraging and proud smiles, turned back to Alya and Lila to say one last thing. </p><p>“Oh right, I almost forgot. I supposedly bullied Lila because I’ve been so jealous of Adrien to the point where you all felt the need to bully me to teach me a lesson?  Well, I have a girlfriend now, who none of you paid me close enough attention to notice. You know her, and Adrien is happy that we’ve started dating. You know Kagami, right?”</p><p>And with that, Marinette turned back to her friends, snuggling into Kagami’s side as she felt like she could breathe again for the first time in months.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been in a ML salt fic mood for awhile now, so if anyone has salt prompts and wants to comment them, feel free!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>